disneymagickingdomswikifandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Cdavymatias/Characters I wish to see in the game
Characters I wish to see in the game in the future. ::Note: Pass the computer's arrow over the asterisks (*) to get more details From current franchises in the game: *''The Sword in the Stone: Wart • Madam Mim • Archimedes ---- *Mickey and Friends'' 4: Scrooge McDuck • Huey • Dewey • Louie *''Mickey and Friends'' 5: Clarabelle • Horace • Clara Cluck *''Mickey and Friends'' 6: Von Drake • Mortimer • Max • Gus Goose *''Mickey and Friends'' 7: José Carioca • Panchito • Aracuan Bird *''Mickey and Friends'' 8: Ranger Audubon • Humphrey *''Duckburg: Webby • Mrs. Beakley • Gyro Gearloose *Duckburg'' 2: McQuack • Darkwing Duck • Gizmoduck • Gladstone Gander *''Duckburg'' 3: Beagle Boy * • Magica De Spell • Flintheart Glomgold • Merlock ---- *''Cinderella: Fairy Godmother *Cinderella'' 2: Lady Tremaine • Anastasia • Drizella *''Cinderella'' 3: Jaq • Gus • Lucifer ---- *''Peter Pan'' 2: Michael • John • Mr. Smee • Tiger Lily *''Peter Pan'' 3: Slightly • Cubby • Nibs • Tootles ---- *''Pirates of the Caribbean'' 2: Barbossa • Davy Jones • Mr. Gibbs ---- *''Tangled'' 2: Pascal • Hook Hand ---- *''Zootopia'' 2: Clawhauser • Mayor Lionheart • Bellwether • Gazelle ---- *''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' 2: Dr. Finkelstein • Mayor of Halloween Town *''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' 3: Lock • Shock • Barrel ---- *''Frozen'' 3: Duke of Weselton • Oaken • Grand Pabbie ---- *''Mulan: Cri-Kee *Mulan'' 2: Yao • Ling • Chien Po *''Mulan'' 3: Shan Yu • The Emperor • Chi-Fu ---- *''Winnie the Pooh'' 3: Owl • Gopher From other Disney Animation Studios films: From Disney Golden Era *''Pinocchio: Pinocchio • Geppetto • Blue Fairy *Pinocchio'' 2: Jiminy Cricket • Figaro *''Pinocchio'' 3: Honest John • Gideon • Stromboli ---- *''Fantasia: Yen Sid • Bacchus • Jacchus *Fantasia'' 2: Hyacinth Hippo • Ben Ali Gator • Madame Upanova ---- *''Dumbo: Dumbo • Timothy • Jim Crow *Dumbo'' 2: Fats Crow • Deacon Crow • Dopey Crow • Specks Crow ---- *''Bambi: Bambi • Thumper • Flower • Faline ---- *Melody Time: Johnny Appleseed • Pecos Bill ---- *The Wind in the Willows: Mr. Toad • Angus MacBadger • Water Rat • Mole *The Legend of Sleepy Hollow: Ichabod • Katrina • Brom Bones ---- *Lady and the Trump: Lady • Tramp • Jock • Trusty ---- *101 Dalmatians: Pongo • Perdita • Cruella de Vil *101 Dalmatians'' 2: Lucky • Patch • Rolly From Disney Dark Era *''The Aristocats: Duchess • O'Malley • Edgar *The Aristocats'' 2: Marie • Berlioz • Toulouse *''The Aristocats'' 3: Scat Cat • Roquefort ---- *''Robin Hood: Robin Hood • Maid Marian • Little John *Robin Hood'' 2: Prince John • Sheriff of Nottingham • Friar Tuck ---- *''The Rescuers: Bernard • Miss Bianca • Penny • Madame Medusa *The Rescuers Down Under: Jake • Cody • McLeach ---- *The Fox and the Hound: Tod • Copper • Vixey *The Fox and the Hound'' 2: Amos Slade • Chief ---- *''The Black Cauldron: Taran • Eilonwy • Fflewddur • Gurgi *The Black Cauldron'' 2: Horned King • Creeper ---- *''The Great Mouse Detective: Basil • Dr. Dawson • Olivia *The Great Mouse Detective'' 2: Ratigan • Fidget ---- *''Oliver & Company: Oliver • Dodger • Tito *Oliver & Company'' 2: Fagin • Rita • Francis • Einstein *''Oliver & Company'' 3: Jenny • Georgette • Sykes From Disney Renaissance *''The Little Mermaid: Ariel * • Eric • Ursula *The Little Mermaid'' 2: Flounder * Sebastian • Scuttle ---- *''Pocahontas: Pocahontas • John Smith • Ratcliffe *Pocahontas'' 2: Meeko • Flit • Percy ---- *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame: Quasimodo • Victor • Hugo • Laverne *The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' 2: Esmeralda • Phoebus • Frollo • Clopin ---- *''Hercules: Hercules • Meg • Phil • Pegasus *Hercules'' 2: Hades • Pain • Panic From Disney Post-Renaissance *''Fantasia 2000: Tin Soldier • Ballerina ---- *Dinosaur: Aladar • Neera • Zini ---- *The Emperor's New Groove: Kuzco • Pacha • Yzma • Kronk ---- *Atlantis: The Lost Empire: Milo • Kida • Rourke *Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' 2: Audrey • Mole • Vinny • Dr. Sweet ---- *''Lilo & Stitch: Stitch • Lilo • Nani *Lilo & Stitch'' 2: Jumba • Pleakley • Gantu *''Lilo & Stitch'' 3: Cobra Bubbles • Grand Councilwoman ---- *''Treasure Planet: Jim Hawkins • John Silver • Morph *Treasure Planet'' 2: B.E.N. • Dr. Doppler • Captain Amelia ---- *''Brother Bear: Kenai * • Koda • Rutt • Tuke ---- *Home on the Range: Maggie • Mrs. Calloway • Grace *Home on the Range'' 2: Buck • Lucky Jack • Alameda Slim ---- *''Chicken Little: Chicken Little • Abby Mallard • Runt • Fish *Chicken Little'' 2: Buck Cluck • Foxy Loxy • Kirby ---- *''Meet the Robinsons: Lewis • Wilbur Robinson • Bowler Hat Guy * • Carl *Meet the Robinsons'' 2: Franny • Grandpa Bud • Grandma Lucille • Frankie *''Meet the Robinsons'' 3: Uncle Fritz * • Laszlo • Tallulah *''Meet the Robinsons'' 4: Uncle Art • Uncle Gaston • Aunt Billie ---- *''Bolt: Bolt • Mittens • Rhino *Bolt'' 2: Penny • Dr. Calico From Disney Revival *''The Princess and the Frog: Tiana • Naveen • Louis • Ray *The Princess and the Frog'' 2: Mama Odie • Dr. Facilier • Charlotte ---- *''Wreck-It Ralph: Wreck-It Ralph • Vanellope • Fix-It Felix, Jr. *Wreck-It Ralph'' 2: Calhoun • King Candy * ---- *''Big Hero 6: Hiro Hamada * • Baymax * • Yokai *Big Hero 6'' 2: Go Go Tomago * • Honey Lemon * • Wasabi * • Fred * ---- *''Moana: Moana • Maui • Heihei From other Pixar films: *A Bug's Life: Flik • Dot • Atta • Hopper *A Bug's Life'' 2: Francis • Slim • Heimlich *''A Bug's Life'' 3: Manny • Gypsy • Rosie • Dim ---- *''Finding Nemo: * Marlin • Nemo • Dory *Finding Nemo'' 2: Gill • Crush ---- *''Ratatouille: Remy • Emile • Django *Ratatouille'' 2: Linguini • Colette • Skinner • Anton Ego ---- *''UP: Carl Fredricksen • Russell • Kevin *UP'' 2: Dug • Charles Muntz • Alpha ---- *''Brave: Merida • Queen Elinor • King Fergus • The Witch *Brave'' 2: Lord MacGuffin • Lord Dingwall • Lord Macintosh ---- *''Monsters University: Squishy • Art • Don Carlton *Monsters University'' 2: Terri and Terry • Dean Hardscrabble • Johnny Worthington ---- *''Inside Out: Joy • Sadness • Bing Bong *Inside Out'' 2: Disgust • Fear • Anger ---- *''The Good Dinosaur: Arlo • Spot From other films and franchises: *Disney Fairies: Rosetta • Fawn • Silvermist • Iridessa *Disney Fairies'' 2: Vidia • Bobble • Clank • Periwinkle *''Disney Fairies'' 3: Terence • Queen Clarion • Fairy Mary ---- *''The Three Little Pigs: Practical Pig • Fifer Pig • Fiddler Pig • Big Bad Wolf ---- *The Tortoise and the Hare: Toby Tortoise • Max Hare ---- *The Reluctant Dragon: The Reluctant Dragon • Sir Giles ---- *Song of the South: Br'er Rabbit • Br'er Fox • Br'er Bear ---- *Mary Poppins: Mary Poppins * • Bert * ---- *Pete's Dragon: Elliott ---- *TRON: Tron ---- *Toontown: Roger Rabbit • Bonkers ---- *Enchanted: Giselle • Pip • Queen Narissa ---- *James and the Giant Peach: James • Mr. Centipede • Mr. Grasshopper *James and the Giant Peach'' 2: Miss Spider • Earthworm • Mrs. Ladybug ---- *''The Muppets: Kermit • Miss Piggy • Fozzie • Gonzo *The Muppets'' 2: Animal • Rowlf • Walter • Rizzo *''The Muppets'' 3: Dr. Honeydew • Beaker • Scooter • Pepe From Disney Channel Movies: ::(A little complicated, since the game focuses on characters from Disney Animation Studios canon, Pixar, and other popular franchises of Walt Disney Pictures like Pirates of the Caribbean or The Nightmare Before Christmas. But if the old Club Penguin game added events from movies of this type... it is possible that also in Magic Kingdoms.) *''Hocus Pocus: Winifred Sanderson • Mary Sanderson • Sarah Sanderson ---- *High School Musical: Troy Bolton • Gabriella Montez • Sharpay Evans *High School Musical'' 2: Chad Danforth • Taylor McKessie • Ryan Evans ---- *''Teen Beach Movie: * Brady • McKenzie • Lela • Tanner ---- *Descendants: * Mal • Evie • Carlos de Vil • Jay From TV series: *Adventures of the Gummi Bears: Zummi • Tummi • Cubbi *Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' 2: Gruffi • Sunni • Grammi • Gusto ---- *''Kim Possible: Kim Possible • Ron Stoppable • Rufus *Kim Possible'' 2: Dr. Drakken • Shego ---- *''Hannah Montana: Miley Stewart * • Lilly Truscott • Oliver Oken • Jackson Stewart ---- *Wizards of Waverly Place: Alex Russo • Justin Russo • Max Russo ---- *Phineas and Ferb: Phineas Flynn • Ferb Fletcher • Candace Flynn *Phineas and Ferb'' 2: Agent P • Dr. Doofenshmirtz ---- *''Sofia the First: Princess Sofia • Princess Amber • Prince James • Clover *Sofia the First'' 2: King Roland • Queen Miranda • Cedric ---- *''Elena of Avalor: Princess Elena • Princess Isabel • Naomi Turner • Chancellor Esteban Character costumes: *'Mickey Mouse: Steamboat *Aurora: Blue Dress *Nick Wilde: Police *Jack Skellington: Christmas *Elsa: Spring *Anna''': Spring Category:Blog posts